Various X-ray apparatuses are known. Some of the known X-ray apparatuses are stationary, and can not be moved. Others are mobile and can be moved. However, the prior art mobile X-ray apparatuses are bulky, heavy and large. They have batteries, which contain lead and acid. Thus, they are not environmentally friendly. Furthermore, for height adjustments of an X-ray tube, a counter balanced mechanism with a counter-weight is used, which further increases weight, and a tall vertical column, which blocks the view in front of the mobile X-ray apparatus for the steering person behind it during movement. In addition, the prior art mobile X-ray apparatuses are too large for convenient transportation.
Moreover, the prior art X-ray systems generally have many additional components, such as a maneuver console, a computer for examination of images, a fixed X-ray generator, various holders and a separate display unit, positioned at various places in an examination room.
Thus, it would be advantageous to reduce the number of components used for X-ray imaging.
In addition, many existing stationary X-ray systems use old analogue detectors.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide means for upgrading systems with analogue detectors so that digital radiography detectors can be used, i.e. retrofitting.
From U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,045 B2, a portable X-ray apparatus is known. However, as can be seen in FIG. 1 of this document, the portable system is rather bulky and has a vertical column, which blocks the view in front of the mobile X-ray apparatus for the steering person behind it during movement.
Thus, there is a need for an improved mobile X-ray apparatus, which is compact, light and small.
An environmentally friendly mobile X-ray apparatus, having lead free and acid free batteries would also be advantageous.
It would also be advantageous to have a free view of what is in front of the mobile X-ray apparatus during driving or moving of the apparatus.
A mobile X-ray apparatus, which can easily be transported, would also be advantageous.